LEGO Dino Attack
' DINO Attack' (2010 in Europe) is a toyline made by LEGO and aimed at 6-12 year-olds. It was launched in July 2005 for the USA, Australia, and Japan, and was released for everyone else October 2005. 'Plot Line' US, Australian, and Japanese Version In the year 2010, strange mutant dinosaurs appear, and Shadow, Digger, Specs, and Viper must stop the dinos before it's too late! But these dinosaurs have abilities beyond what Digger thinks. Will the DINO ATTACK team slay the dinos? Or will the world once again fall into ruin? The team utilize several powerful vehicles like the T-1 Typhoon attack helicopter, the Iron Predator assault tank, and the Fire Hammer humvee. 'European Version' The European DINO Attack sets are slightly different from their US companions. These sets, called DINO 2010, take place after the previous sets mentioned, and instead of large weapons, the sets are given grappling hooks and large cages for capturing Mutant Dinos. The location also seems to have been changed from a ruined city to a deep jungle. 'Characters' Shadow: The most dedicated member on the Dino Attack team. His home city was devastated in the 1st dino attack, although he survived, his whole neighborhood was demolished. He has been in every international hot spot, preferring to use the Sonic Screamer first and worry about the dino's intentions later causing many fights with Specs. Digger: A famous paleontologist, goes where no dinosaur hunter and ever and will every go before, going deeper than anyone has gone before, in search for bones. His knowledge of dinos and his aim with his Cosmotronic Ray make him an invaluable member of the Dino Attack team, despite looking for peril. Specs: A chemist, paleontologist, biologist, and nuclear physicist. He invented most of the equipment that the team uses; he also fights constantly with Shadow. Nonetheless, he played a huge part in the rescue of Shadow when his town was demolished. He is also the Dino 2010 leader. Viper: Is in no way a scientist and was drafted onto the team, hence he always calls dinos "scales". He think that the best way to beat a "thunder lizard" is to use lighting speed. He gets along with the other team members and is usually the one to calm down Shadow. Even though he hasn't told the others, his main goal is to take down the biggest and baddest dino single-handedly. His motto is: "Strike first, strike fast, and get away clean". 'Dinosaurs' *T-Rex: King of the Dino Attack monsters, the T-Rex is the ultimate creature. It can demolish buildings with one sweep of its tail or bite through solid steel. Its laser vision protects it from aerial attack, and its internal furnace can disintegrate oncoming rockets. Powers: Massive strength; near-invulnerability; laser vision; mouth is a nuclear furnace that can disintegrate anything its jaws close upon. *Pteranodon: The Dino Attack "air force". The pteranodon is used for scouting missions and for launching attacks on the T-1 Typhoon. Its skill, speed, and agility make it hard to hit when in flight, and the lightning bolts it shoots from the tips of its wings make it a formidable force. Powers: Flight; agility; lightning vision. *Raptor: The complete hunter. With enhanced sight and hearing, it can track down any prey and is strong enough to tear the Fire Hammer to bits. Its force field can shield it from most attacks, although it is vulnerable to the Cosmotronic Ray. Powers: Strength; speed, heightened senses; force field. *Mutant Lizards: The bulk of the Dino army is made up of these mutant lizards. Powers vary based on breed, and they have shown the ability to adapt to attacks made against them (so the same thing rarely works twice).´ Particularly skilled at infiltrating bases. Powers: Speed, and various assorted abilities, including chameleon powers, acid, darkness, heightened stealth, and fire-breathing. Not particularly strong individual, but they usually operate in groups. 'Vehicles and Weapons' 'Dino Attack' *'Street Sprinter': An ATV used by Digger to target small Mutant lizards. As expected for its small size, it is quite a fast vehicle. It has a satellite to locate targets :*'Cosmotronic Ray': A portable weapon used by Digger that shoots green rays to take out Mutant Lizards. Dino Attack Sets Category:LEGO Category:LEGO.com Category:Theme Category:Themes Category:Discontinued Sets Category:Articles with red links